Dream Magic
= Dream = Dream Magic requires the use of Silver packets, but can be substituted for grey when using multiple schools. Dream is very powerful, as it represents a combined force of all six elements. Not much is known; tales flutter through Rhukichii camps, passed down for generations. Details are hazy as to what power true masters wield, and only those who walk this path can truly explore the realm of the Dream. Note: Mana used for Dream Magic can be regenerated through Meditation and Rituals, just like any other Mana. Prerequisites * Must be initiated into the Path of Dream Magic by a Master Level Dream practitioner. This will initiate you into Circle 1 of all six elements. * Must have one Circle 1 spell learned from all six elements. * Must have 10 Mana. Once these tasks have been fulfilled, you must find a Master Level Dream practitioner to initiate you to Circle 1 Dream Magic. ONCE YOU HAVE BEEN INITIATED INTO DREAM MAGIC, YOU CANNOT TAKE HIGHER THAN CIRCLE 1 OF ANY ELEMENT. You will no longer have access to Secondary and Tertiary magic schools. Circle 1 Absorb (Passive) Caster may catch any spell packet and absorb the magic from the spell. Caster wards whatever spell they caught and absorbs 1 point of mana from the magic they have warded. Unlimited use until the next sunset, but caster may not absorb more than their maximum mana pool at any given time. You must physically catch the airborne packet, or the spell that was not caught takes effect if it hits you. Dream Ward Touch activated. The caster may grant to themself or any ally a magical ward that protects against any element. The ward lasts the remaining length of the gather or until the ward has been used. The caster may blow the ward to call a resist to a single mental effect. You may have a Dream Ward and Elemental Ward on one person, at a time. Dreamwalker This ability grants the Caster the ability to walk the Dream, just like the Merit, Dreamwalker, until the caster wakes. If the caster already has the Dreamwalker merit, this spell adds +1 to their Dreamwalker ability. Entering another Realm (Dream, Spirit, Mirror, etc) will have a one minute Ritual requirement unless the spell or artifact the caster is using states otherwise. If you are preparing to enter another realm, you must Concentrate for one minute and then include a Three Second count to crossover. "Going into the Dreaming 1, Going into the Dreaming 2, Going into the Dreaming 3." If any spell effects, packet or otherwise, melee attacks, or skills effect you during this count, the crossover fails and you MUST remain in the current realm. Enhanced Sense The caster may spend a point of mana and enhance one of their senses for 5 minutes. This works just like having the merit and flaw for this period of time. This spell does not increase TDL or TSL. Daydream Touch activated. The caster acts as a Mesmerize, until eye contact is broken. Circle 2 Absorb (Passive) The caster may catch any spell packet and absorb the magic from the spell. He/she wards whatever spell they caught and absorbs 2 points of mana from the magic they have warded. Even if the spell cast at this was only a level one spell, the Dreaming allows them to pull more mana from the spell than was used to cast it. Unlimited uses but may not absorb more than their maximum mana pool. Dream's Touch Touch activated. Once per day per target, Triggered Stabilize. Once the target goes critical in combat they immediately stabilize, afterward the spell dissolves, or lasts until sunset. Unfettered Vision Touch activated. The target is immune to spells that cause Sleep, Blind, Mesmerize, Enrapture, Enthrall, or any other spell or effect that may cause the target to not have their normal vision. This effect last for 10 minutes, but will not end an effect early if target is already under the effect of said conditions. This does not grant you True Sight, but you may reveal people or objects. Dream's Blessing Touch activated. Targets may only have one blessing at a time. Target may receive one true fact about their Nightmare. Shape the Dream Caster may summon a Claw from the Dream and fight with it without disrupting the caster's Martial School. The spell lasts until the weapon leaves the caster's hand, 10 minutes, or until the end of combat. This weapon will be Phys repped by a White Claw sword, with the handle wrapped in a visible silver tie or sash. Only those who can see the Dreaming can also see this Claw, but you can defend against this weapon as normal. Circle 3 Absorb (Passive) The caster may catch any spell packet and absorb the magic from the spell. He/she wards whatever spell they caught and absorbs 3 points of mana from the magic they have warded. Even if the spell cast at this was only a level one spell, the Dreaming allows them to pull more mana from the spell than was used to cast it. Unlimited uses but may not absorb more than their maximum mana pool. Guardian of the Dream Once per day, grants the caster Level 1 in all skills of one guild until sunset. This spell does not stack, and is caster only. Echo of Being Touch activated, MARSHALL REQUIRED. Once per event, the caster must have a fetish representation of the target they are casting upon, where the caster may call upon the Dreaming to bring forth an echo of a sentient being that is still living. They may ask 10 questions of the echo before it departs. These questions must be answerable with a simple one word answer. Dream's Healing Touch activated, Caster only. Triggered Heal Wound. When the caster takes the effect of an attack, of which they must receive the full effect, they may call a "Triggered Heal Wound" where the caster immediately heals a wound of the caster's choice. Enthrall Touch or packet delivered. You are capable of making others love you with just a slight twist of your fingers and a soft touch. Tagline: Enthrall. Target must obey basic commands as if in love with you and you must touch target to enact. Enthrall is a mental effect and lasts 10 min or until released.